


A Warrior's Heart

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Child Loss, Childbirth, Dimension Travel, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Past Torture, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), True Love, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Elnari Lavellan had done everything she could to stop Solas, he had once been the love of her life.In the face of certain defeat, Solas chooses to spare Elnari, sending her through the Fade to somewhere he believes to be safer than Thedas. Now that he has his hands on it.*Trigger Warning:*This story is to mainly bring Mental Health awareness, I personally suffer from PTSD depression and Anxiety. I have tagged as best I could for anything that may come up in the story. This is Post Dragon Age canon, but starts during the War of the Five Kings in Game of Thrones. It's not canon compliant and I have changed some things to work for this change in events.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Displaced

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you and the continued support!

Elnari Lavellan had led the charge in the final battle against Fen'Harel. Now Elnari's great warbear circled her protectively, growling as Solas slowly made his way towards her over both sides fallen soldiers that littered the battlefield. 

It was no use, her left leg was stuck between her dead horse and the frozen, bloodied ground. "You should have never thought to face me,  _ Lethallin _ ." His tone, gruff and commanding without an ounce of sorrow for what they used to be, broke her heart for a fourth time. Hot tears left trails through the blue war paint on her face as she looked up into his cold eyes. Eyes that once looked at her with wonder and wisdom, now looked down on her in slight amusement and victory. 

Elnari didn't know which hurt worse, her heart or her leg. "I tried to  _ save _ my home! My people! Kill me, Fen'Harel. Finish what you started when I grabbed that orb six years ago!" She ground out as she refused to back down, Odin sitting protectively behind her, keeping her upright. 

With a wave of his hand, darkness consumed her. The blood that coated her white hair and hands, the weight of her horse, the feel of sticky sweat, it all vanished for a few moments until Elnari opened her bright green eyes.

Another battlefield, but it looked  _ wrong _ . The banners, the people, the environment. It was all wrong. She was shaken from her wonderment when an arrow landed between her legs, pinning the green sash from her leather and fur armor into the soft, wet ground. Odin nuzzled her, and she gave the large bear a hug around his furry neck as he helped her stand. Her white hair stuck to her forehead, drizzle and dirt stung the cut on her forehead. When an armored giant of a man barreled towards her, she danced away, her dagger finding its place in his jugular. She didn't care who he was, or what she had just done. She didn't recognize any of the banners on the field. The red banner with a golden lion, the wolf banner, even one with a fish and another with a flayed man! These were no houses she knew of in Thedas. Odin grumbled as he nuzzled another giant of a man with scars on his face who had been knocked unconscious as another came at him.

Her crossed daggers stopped the greatsword as it was about to come down over the unconscious man. That's when a retreat was blaring and the man in front of her with blonde hair and a lion on his armor looked into her fearless gaze and ran towards the blare of the horn. 

She didn't know why she did it, but she dragged the scarred man from the battlefield by his underarms. It wasn't until she was about to set him against a tree that he woke. "Unhand me girl!" The man gruffly yanked his arms from her grip and Elle dropped him with a squishy thud into the mud. Her bare feet stepping into the nearby rush of a stream.

"I'm as much a  _ girl _ as you are a boy." She said, cleaning her face and hands and taking a drink. Her limp didn't go unnoticed. 

"Which house do you fight for, girl? I don't know of any noble houses besides them damned Mormont's who'd let their daughter fight in a war." The scarred man said, looking at the water skin he was being offered.

She laughed, taking another drink. "I don't have a place in  _ your _ war. I need to get back to my keep and fight my own battle. Yours seems to be a battle for power, mine is a war for survival of my world. And I can't save it here in yours." She said, squeezing water from her very long hair, red water dripping from the now cleaner, snow white curls. That's when he saw her ears. They were pointed, sharply so. 

The very large man, who introduced himself as Sandor Clegane, was now snoring against a fallen tree as Elle absentmindedly skinned a deer she had tracked for almost an entire candlemark before leaping from a tree to be able to eat. All of the information this Clegane had given her spun in her head like a spider in Skyhold's ceiling beams. 

The current ruling family had an unruly child for a king. The King in question was not even a legitimate heir, and the Northern Lord Stark lost his head for trying to expose the truth. One of his daughters was being held captive in the Capitol, the other was probably scattered to the wind by now. 

"You never told me your name, girl." His gruff, harsh voice cut through the crackle of the fire he obviously avoided. "Nor how ye know how ta do that." He motioned to the large buck she had halfway skinned. 

"My name is Lady Elnari Evune Lavellan, Commander of Divine Victoria's Honor Guard and former Inquisitor. My friends and traveling companions…" tears pricked her emerald eyes, but she quickly sat up straighter and whisked them away as they fell, "…they called me Elle."

"Ye don't look like a fuckin noble. Nor a Commander." His stoney gaze looked her over; she wore the armor of a barbarian or bandit, not a leader. 

"I was not born into the role, if that's what you're asking. Nor did I ask for it. It was a position thrust upon me, but it saved many many lives." Elle removed her bearskin gloves, and the leather coat she wore; scarred skin trailed from her left palm, swirling in strange circular marks all the way until they stopped in the middle of her chest. 

"That is why my scars do not frighten you, girl." Sandor gawked at the strange look of the scars.

"I've seen and killed uglier than you, Ser Clegane. But if anyone drops a strange glowing orb at your feet, don't pick it up." Elle cracked a smile in the dying light as she finished skinning and cooking their supper and Sandor eyed the sleeping bear she leaned against with caution.

"Is there a story behind the bear?" He broke the silence as he ate.

"This is Odin. He's been following me around since he was a cub and the hunters of my clan killed his mother. If my blades don't strike fear into my enemies, He does a valiant job compensating." She said and Odin huffed before Elle shoved a large piece of raw deer between the bears paws. The rest of the evening went by in relative peace between the two seasoned warriors. Both sharing stories of their own to fill the silence that stretched for miles in all directions.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a traveling chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon compliant. The song for this chapter is Fallin' (Adrenaline) by Why Don't We.

It had been two weeks since Elle had saved the life of Sandor Clegane and she now wore what she could only describe as a half-gown. The front of the black soft, warm garment stopped just above her navel, but the back ended at the heels of her boots. The breeches were a boiled leather lined with fur, and she wore an expensive cloak held to her body by leather strapping across her chest. Her symbol, the eye and sword of the Inquisition, was pinned to the center of her dress. 

Sandor had sworn himself to her service the day after she had saved his life, so he and his hidden wards, Sansa and Arya Stark, were her new traveling companions. And they were riding North. Arya was a small girl for being fifteen, and Sansa was quiet and very ladylike. Sandor and Elle had fled King's Landing with Sansa during a battle, and they had found Arya with a group of men. Sandor explained that he had lied to her about their whereabouts before to keep them safe. 

"Lady Elle, why are you allowed to carry weapons? Where did you learn to fight? Were your parents supportive of you learning to fight?" Arya's questions confused Elle.

"My uncle taught me to fight, your highness. And my parents died when I was very young, but they were both seasoned fighters. My people didn't look at whether you were a boy or girl, but my world is much different. Much more dangerous. When I found myself a prisoner with stray magic coursing through my bones, my training came in handy." Elle smiled at the girl. 

"My mother says girls aren't supposed to fight. But Lady Mormont is a fighter." Arya said with sadness in her voice.

"I had many women in my army. My friends, Cassandra, Sera, Vivienne, Leliana, all of them were masters in their respective fighting styles. Cassandra was a fierce warrior and a Princess, like you. Sera was an elf like myself, but an orphan who taught herself and had the best spy network you'd ever seen. Vivienne was raised in a Circle of Magi, but when the circles fell, she reached out to my people and fought beside me. Leliana was a veteran of the Fifth Blight and a fierce archer. She was escalated as our Holy Woman." Elle explained as she rode next to the two ladies.

"Ladies here are meant to marry and produce sons. That is our job." Sansa bit, pulling her cloak around her in agitation. 

"Lady Sansa, every hero in my world's recent history was a woman who was thrown into the role. Queen Elissa Theirin was the daughter of a Teyrn. Her castle was set upon in the middle of the night by a visiting dignitary and she and her mother fought through the massacre to find her sister by law, her nephew and her father all had been killed. She fled with a Grey Warden named Duncan. This one woman saved an entire country by slaying a dragon, elevating her friend and lover to the post of King without any expectation of her own future. 

Lysie Hawke fled the blight with her family, losing her brother in the process, her mother died later in Kirkwall. Still she saved the city twice. Once from a horde of rampaging Qunari, and again after her friend Anders blew up a church. 

I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, trying to save a Holy Woman from a monster. My actions caused a lot of death, but I did not remember them. From my actions of trying to save my home arose the largest army Thedas had ever seen, I killed a self-proclaimed God, unknowingly fell in love with one of my own peoples Gods, who was also my traveling companion, and he betrayed me. Four times I had my heart broken by the same man. At the end, I begged him to kill me. He sent me here." Elle hadn't gone into great detail, but she believed she got her point across to the crimson haired princess.

"So you were forced from your war to fight in ours with your bear? Funny." Arya said, kind of amused.

"My point is that women are more than broodmares. I have known some powerful women in my life who didn't need a man to rescue them." Elle said, and they all laughed when Sandor turned in Stranger's saddle and chuckled. 

"Will you teach me? To be as formidable as these women heroes?" Arya asked, and Elle smiled and nodded. The rest of their ride was spent in relative silence with Arya asking the occasional question about Thedas. About her white as snow hair that made her look like a Targaryen. About Odin the bear. 

The next week was spent with Elle training Arya the way an elf assassin is trained. Her thin sword remnant of a Chavalier rapier was perfect for her small stature. 

When a large woman named Brienne tried to fight them over the young Winterfell Ladies, she did not win. Instead was spared to join their growing group of misfits with her squire. Though Brienne eyed Sandor with a murderous glare. 

Elle fully believed that if she hadn't been around to corroborate Sandor's story he may have been bested or even killed in the hills by Lady Brienne. The words "Sandor is my sworn shield." Had the large warrior woman reeling. 

"How did such a woman come to have  _ The Hound _ in her service, mi'lady?" The young Squire asked. Podrick was a quiet lad, and he wasn't asking questions like Arya did.

"Tha Lady saved my life. Pulled me out of danger and protected me while I was knocked. I think she could even best the Tarth bitch." Sandor said crudely, Elle rolling her eyes.

*King's Landing*

"I swear she was a Targaryen, did you see her hair?" Margaery gossiped in her circle of ladies at tea.

"Her eyes weren't violet, Lady Margaery. Everyone knows that the Targaryen's have violet eyes." Lady Emmaline said, pushing a needle through her needlepoint. 

"Some say Daenerys Targaryen has blue eyes, instead of violet. And my brothers eyes change color." Another lady chimed in, none noticing that Queen Mother Cersei Lannister stood behind a pillar listening to them gossip about the white-haired Lady Elnari and her short stay in the capital. 

Cersei went and penned a few letters, a bounty now on the possible Targaryen with pointed ears.


End file.
